Un drôle d'ange
by Mistyarrow
Summary: Ne te fie pas à mon visage mon cher... Tu risquerais d'être déçu.


**JE SUIS EN RETARD!**

 **Il y a peu je suis tombée amoureuse de ce superbe animé qu'est Bungou Stray Dogs, son contexte, ses graphismes, son histoire mais d'abord et avant tout: ses personnages!**

 **Le 19 Juin c'était l'anniversaire du plus charismatique d'entre eux: Dazai Osamu et puisqu'il est coutume de fêter les anniversaires je me suis dit: Pourquoi pas?**

 **Alors c'est écrit d'une traite, en une journée, quasiment sans relecture, très court et extrêmement improvisé mais qu'importe! Je teste, je découvre, j'expérimente. J'essaye moi aussi d'avoir des mains d'ange, au moins pour porter la plume pour le reste de mon existence! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Parfois, je me plais à croire que je suis une sorte d'ange descendu du ciel.

Après tout, quand le monde se voit entouré de ces demi-dieux si dangereux et possiblement meurtriers, moi je fais plus que me fondre dans la masse impropre qu'ils forment, moi je les contrôle tous… Oh oui, ils font tous les fiers avec leurs super pouvoirs que d'une caresse je peux annuler, que je régule à mon bon vouloir si simplement j'émets le désir de les toucher… Peut-être est-ce là ma raison d'être venu au monde : Contrôler tous ces débordements, toute cette violence qui se déchaîne à Yokohama et bientôt partout sur la terre.

Dazai Osamu… Un ange qui annule tous les pouvoirs. C'est à la fois jouissif et incroyablement stressant. Mais au moins, c'est un objectif, une raison. Celle de vivre.

Celle qui me manque.

/

Du sang, du sang partout.

Éclat pourpre qui s'étale avec insolence sur les draps, que je devine être soyeux en toutes autres circonstances mais qui ici, empestent la mort et la rouille, celle qui constitue désormais les os de ce chef autrefois si craint mais qui désormais, agonise comme un chien les yeux écarquillés et la langue pendante. Sous le regard fier et dérangé de Mori qui refuse de laisser s'effacer ce sourire étrange de son visage maquillé de peinture rouge comme un drôle de clown, qui n'est pas aussi drôle mais aborde la même expression dissonante de celle que l'ont voudrait voir dans de telles circonstances.

- **La maladie l'a violemment emporté**

C'est faux.

- **Sa dernière volonté était que je lui succède**

C'est faux…

- **Tu en es témoin**

Non… Non… Je ne suis que le témoin d'un mensonge, d'une boucherie, d'une barbarie dans laquelle je suis déjà bien trop ancré.

Mori me fixe de son regard fou, ces drôles de taches rouges sur son visage, presque jolies à regarder à travers l'obscurité. Et ce sourire… Ce sourire de fou. Tu n'es pas drôle Mori, tu ne me fais pas rire… Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni ce que je dois penser de toi mais je comprends seulement qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es mon boss et que je te dois respect et obéissance malgré la peur et le mépris que tu inspires à cet enfant que je ne suis déjà plus. Cet adolescent que je déserte déjà.

- **C'est compris ?**

Je sens au fond de mes tripes, de ces viscères trop étroites que quelque chose dans cet ordre ne me correspond pas, que je n'ai pas envie de me taire après ce qu'il vient de me dire. Mais il y a dégoût enfoui en moi, qui me pousse à rester impassible et même à ne pas être touché par la mort de ce boss qui fut pourtant le miens jusqu'à mes 14 ans.

Je n'aime pas les chiens.

/

Coupure profonde dans le ventre, balle dans l'épaule. Brûlure infâme qui se propage dans tout mon corps, dans ce squelette ambulant suspendu par les pieds dont le peu de sang qui lui reste monte à mon cerveau si assoiffé d'une boisson dont je ne connais pas la substance. La souffrance semble infinie, un peu plus forte à chaque seconde.

- **Parle ! Elle est où cette planque ?!**

Je souris, laissant même voir mes dents teintées de liquide écarlate. J'adore voir leurs têtes de brutes imbéciles se fustiger quand je leur expose cette insolence qui m'est propre. C'en serait presque étouffant de rire si ma poitrine en était encore capable.

Au lieu de ça je leur fais un clin d'œil, tout aussi éloquent.

Tarte dans la gueule, je force mes paupières à rester grandes ouvertes pour observer les gouttelettes pourpres qui s'échappent de mon nez virevolter jusqu'au sol crasseux que je n'ai pas touché depuis de longues minutes, elles forment un drôle de ballet dans cet unique instant, cette espèce d'entre deux du temps où elles s'exilent de mon corps et celui où elles finissent par répondre aux lois de la gravité. Je me prends à trouver cette étude inutile très fascinante.

Je sais que Chuuya et les autres ne vont pas tarder à trouver cet appart miteux et me délivrer, le temps joue contre mes agresseurs qui s'évertuent à trouver une planque qui n'existe pas mais que je leur ai vendus pour les faire tourner en bourrique. Oui, les autres vont venir et me tirer de cet enfer, je pourrais recevoir des soins et je n'aurais plus cette brûlure semblable à un essaim de guêpe parcourant chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Et le plus étrange dans l'histoire, c'est que savoir ça me rend presque triste. C'est pas si mal d'être ici finalement, au moins je m'amuse. J'y trouve ce compte que je ne cherche même pas.

Pas encore.

/

Pincement au cœur. Terrible. Pincement ? Plutôt une compression violente, étouffante et trop lourde, qui me rend malade, me comprime l'estomac et enserre mon cœur. Celui que je ne pensais pas sentir un jour vivant. Le seul et l'unique qui bat dans ma poitrine malgré tous mes efforts pour le faire taire.

Je vois tout ce sang qui s'écoule sur le sol, sur mes mains, qui semble infester mon âme et couler à la place de mes larmes qui je le sais, ne viendront pas. Elles ne s'écoulent pas mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression de les sentir, je peux les percevoir piquer ma rétine dans une vaine tentative de s'échapper de mes prunelles, même celle masquée par ce bandage que j'ai un jour enfilé sans que je ne sache véritablement pourquoi.

- **Odasaku…**

Je me fiche bien de mourir, je préférais même ! Mais pourquoi quand moi je la cherche cette foutue mort je ne la trouve pas ? Pourquoi lui devait la rencontrer avant moi ? Pourquoi ?! Elle que j'ai déjà tant de fois trompé et que lui méritait de ne jamais qu'apercevoir… Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Pourquoi devrais-je cantonner mon existence à des sentiments négatifs, pourquoi j'ai l'impression de n'être abonné qu'à des merdes sans noms qui ne me correspondent pas ?!

Je m'arrête.

 _Aide les gens…_

Ses paroles me hantent, elles martèlent mon crâne et semblent pour la première fois m'apporter de vraies réponses.

 _Aide les gens…_

Je ferme les yeux. Et me vois tenant la main d'un enfant, un enfant qui n'implore pas d'aide, mais qui en aurait bien eu besoin.

Cet enfant que j'avais presque oublié. Cet enfant que j'aimerais bien retrouver quelques instants. Cet enfant sauvage, perdu, affamé. Cet enfant disparu depuis trop longtemps. Cet enfant que j'ai rejeté. Cet enfant que malgré tout, je suis encore.

/

Je fixe ce corps d'insecte étendu sur le sol, ridiculement faible et pathétique au demeurant qui était il y a quelques secondes une bête furieuse et incontrôlable. Dangereuse, meurtrière et torturée, capable d'atteindre tout le monde sauf moi. J'aurais pu me sentir privilégié par ce don que m'accordent mes mains seulement l'heure n'est pas à l'autosatisfaction et j'en ai bien conscience.

Ce gosse n'a nulle part où aller, personne pour se soucier de lui ou pour ne serait-ce que lui tendre la main alors que n'importe laquelle suffirait. Même la plus poisseuse de toute… ?

Oui… Peut-être. Après tout il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Moi oui.

Je revois ce môme que j'étais et à qui personne n'a souhaité offrir autre chose qu'un avenir fait de violence et de peine, peine que j'ai fais à tout le monde mais que moi au contraire je n'ai quasiment jamais été capable de ressentir. Ce gosse avec un bandeau sur l'œil incapable d'éprouver ce plaisir si simple qu'est celui de vivre, de sentir l'air contre son visage, d'entendre les gens parler, les voir sourire et pleurer… Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai compris que ce droit m'était interdit sans que je ne sache véritablement pourquoi… Mais pourquoi lui, à 18 ans, devrait-il être condamné comme on l'a fait avec moi ?

J'ai bien entendu ses paroles tout à l'heure… Ce môme ne sait même pas pourquoi il est encore en vie, il n'a jamais reçu aucune sympathie y compris de sa propre part, ne sait sans doute même pas ce qu'est l'amitié ou l'amour….

…

Moi non plus, enfin je crois.

Mais pourquoi malgré ses griffes et ses crocs devrait-il suivre la même route que moi ?

Je continue de le fixer tandis que tous les autres laissent le poids de leurs prunelles s'abattre sur mes épaules, je perçois leur suspicion, leurs doutes… Après tout il a déjà du sang sur les mains, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais eu conscience. …

Moi aussi après tout.

Je souris.

J'ai pris ma décision et je sais bien que les autres finiront par penser comme moi. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un monstre qui fait preuve d'humanité.

Et que contrairement à moi, Atshusi n'a rien d'un ange. Non, lui, c'est une bête au cœur d'or. Que je refuse de mettre en cage. Une cage dans laquelle on aurait du m'enfermer il y a de cela trop longtemps. Et dont lui devait s'extirper.

/

L'atmosphère est à la fête ce soir. La Guilde est vaincue depuis à peine quelques heures et déjà on célèbre cette victoire au détour de nombreux verres : même le petit tigre semble s'y être mit et je devine avec amusement qu'il ne va probablement pas apprécier son réveil dès le lendemain. Du côté de mes anciens alliés l'ambiance doit également être au beau fixe... Tiens, je me demande si la limace rousse qu'est Chuuya est déjà bourrée ou s'il peut encore encaisser quelques verres à cette heure-ci.

Le pauvre… Ça devait pas être drôle de ne tenir que trois verres à cause d'un physique d'étudiant de première année. Je l'appellerai demain matin, histoire de vérifier qu'il a bien la gueule de bois.

Hum…

La discussion avec le patron me revient soudain en tête et mon visage se fait plus grave, tout en faisant tourner les glaçons dans mon verre je songe à cette guerre qui se prépare et à laquelle je vais devoir bien malgré moi participer, j'aurais préféré ne pas me mêler de tout cela et laisser Atsushi et Akutagawa s'en charger vu les prodiges qu'ils m'avaient prouvé être capables de faire lorsqu'ils s'associaient. Oui mais voilà… Désormais j'aide les gens. Je leur tends ces mains bénites mais criminelles qu'ils saisissaient tous de bonne grâce.

Étrange, moi qui avais tant de fois pensé qu'elles ne seraient jamais capable d'autre chose que de tuer ou de produire du néant, je leur découvre chaque jour un peu plus cette étrange capacité de maintenir un sourire ou un éclat de vie sur les visages des gens. Je souris en pensant à mon vieil ami et en me disant malgré moi qu'il n'avait pas tord : même si je n'en tirais quasiment aucune contrepartie, finalement c'était pas si mal de leur venir en aide. Ouais, pas si mal.

L'air derrière moi se fait plus pressant et fait virevolter quelques-uns de mes bandages, je leur trouve un côté presque poétique à se fondre comme ça dans le voile de la nuit, entremêlés, presque libres mais toujours reliés à moi, ils semblent danser parmi les étoiles. S'envoler.

Je fixe le vide derrière moi et me demande soudainement si ce mythe auquel j'ai souvent cru peut s'avérer vrai le temps d'un instant. Décharge électrique, frisson de plaisir et appréhension quasi orgasmique. Les yeux rivés sur le ciel pollué de Yokohama je termine mon verre d'une traite, appréciant la brûlure du whisky traversant ma gorge pour venir se loger dans mon ventre, comme une boule de nerf prête à exploser. Une étincelle qui ne demande qu'à s'embraser, qu'à embrasser l'air pour venir s'étendre et former un incendie, celui qui se consume en moi.

J'ai soudain envie de rire. Perché sur le rebord du toit, je savoure les dernières vapeurs d'alcool se dispersant dans mes entrailles avant de fermer les yeux, d'ouvrir grand les bras...

Et de basculer.

La vitesse est grisante, je sens les morsures de l'air venir écorcher ma peau, ma veste se dénouer et se mettre à fouetter mes mains tandis que les bandages se détachent progressivement de mon corps pour s'éparpiller autour de moi : ils m'entourent, me complètent, dansent en parfaite symbiose avec mon corps qui lui, progressivement, se fait incontrôlable. Ils forment des ailes dans mon dos et viennent confirmer ce fantasme que j'ai depuis longtemps. Je sens mon cœur pulser contre ma poitrine, tambouriner si fort que je pourrais presque l'entendre résonner jusque dans mes entrailles, il bourdonne à mes oreilles et martèle mon crâne. Je vois tous les étages défiler de plus en plus vite sous mes yeux, je vois mon reflet parcourir leurs vitres de plus en plus rapidement… Vite, toujours plus vite… Je sens la gravité m'attirer sans ses filets, m'attraper, m'enserrer si fort qu'ils m'en feraient presque mal, m'étrangler…

Continue ma belle… Continue de me faire sentir ce drôle de truc qu'est la vie.

La tête basculée en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux fermés, je savoure cette seconde que je m'évertue chaque jour à rendre éternelle, cette seconde de jouissance que personne ne peux comprendre. Et tandis que le sol se rapproche dangereusement, je perçois mes bandages se déployer définitivement et s'ancrer à mon dos.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Et j'observe ces quelques perles humides qui s'échappent de mes prunelles, tout en songeant à ce spécimen unique que j'incarne depuis 22 ans. Dans la dernière fenêtre du gratte-ciel, je croise mon regard et je comprends dans un mélange de tristesse et d'excitation ce qui était pourtant une évidence.

Je pensais être né ange… Je ne suis finalement que monstre, caricature de démon. D'Ange, je n'ai jamais eu que le visage.

Je suis Dazai Osamu, et je ne rencontre le plaisir de vivre que dans la déchéance.

… Cool n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **J'avais prévenu, c'est ultra brouillon comme One-Shot! xD Mais bon Dazai est une véritable source d'inspiration, avec son caractère de suicidaire qui n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi il vit... Je ne sais pas je le trouve fascinant et je n'ai eu que plaisir à le faire vivre à travers mes mots à moi!**

 **Il n'est pas mon personnage favoris de l'animé mais il est une mine d'or, un ange :')**

 **Sur ce cher lecteur, je retourne écrire mes histoires personnelles et je vous couvre tous d'amour: parce que s'il y a bien une raison pour laquelle la vie est précieuse, c'est bien celle-là :3**

 **Bisous à vous tous!**


End file.
